Blog Sang Dokuganryu
by Arava Shieru
Summary: Dokuganryu sebagai naga mata satu dan seorang pelajar brandal pun adalah manusia! Dan dia punya hak untuk menceritakan kesehariannya dalam sebuah blog. Lalu, bagaimana isinya? Chapter 3 EDITED
1. Pendahuluan Dengan Kemunafikan

**Kepemilikan berada : SenBasa © Capcom **

**Sesungguhnya tiada naga yang terluka karena projek ini.**

**Warning: In the present lifetime. CRACKness, OOC so badly, ketidak stabilan otak dapat membuat jaringan terputus. **

**Notice: Puasa 3 hari, bertapa di air terjun diwajibkan sebelum membaca ini. Tolong jangan tanya kenapa. Jika anda tanya, saya menjawab "Buat ngisengin readers,"**

**Serious warning: Ada konten yang mesti dicerna baik~ NO OFFENSE, JUST FOR JOKING !**

* * *

><p><strong>#1<strong>

Ini adalah hari, detik, jam pertama aku mengetikkan patah demi patah kata di atas sekeping layar yang menghiasi laptopku.

Aku menulis #1 untuk menggantikan tanggal, karena kakiku kesemutan dan nggak bisa berdiri untuk melihat kalender yang nempel di atas. Aku tahu aku seharusnya bisa mendengak, tapi leherku terlalu malas untuk digerakkan.

Alhasil, begitulah judulnya.

Sebenarnya kata 'aku' ini sama sekali nggak mencermikan kepribadianku sebagai seorang brandal kelas dewa (yang lebih jauuuuh dari brandal kelas kakap). Tapi, anggap aja post pertamaku ini adalah sebuah pendahuluan yang diharuskan mendapat nilai 'santun' meskipun harus diselingi dengan kemunafikan.

Sebenarnya sih, aku nggak pernah berpikir untuk mosting hal beginian yang dikenal ga penting gitu.. tapi karena ulang tahunku pada tanggal xx bulan xxx yang membuat Yuki-chan alias Sanada melakukan sesuatu yang pasaran di mataku—membuatkan blog.

_Well, _jadi begini. Waktu itu, sungguh sesungguh sungguhnya gue *coret* aku sama sekali NGGAK mau nerima pemberian Yuki, tapi berhubung matanya yang supreme uke, gue *coret* aku gak sanggup nolak, sumpah. Kata-kata "Ah, nggak! Lo kira gue apaan dibikinin blog gini! Gue sendiri kan bisa!" alhasil berubah menjadi "Ooh! Makasih banyak, sayang. Aku pasti pergunain…!" dengan _sekali lagi _kemunafikan.

Yang tadinya, gue *coret* aku berniat untuk membuat Yuki merasa senang, AL-HA-SIL, yang ada sebuah tamparan malah mendarat 'plok' tepat di jidat.

Bukan Yuki sih yang nampar, tapi temen gue *coret* aku *coret* G-U-E (ah, sialan kesel gue kalo harus pake aku terus. Ternyata kemunafikan dapat membuahkan kegagapan) sekali lagi, temen GUE yang bernama Motochika. Tapi karena ribet, panggil saja Aniki. Jangan tanya apa hubungannya, karena memang gak ada.

Aniki nepok jidat gue karena satu hal. Gue salah meluk orang. GUE SALAH MELUK ORANG! Coba kalian pikir gimana malunya gue yang harusnya meluk pacar gue tercinta, (meskipun Yuki gak mau gue anggep pacar) malah meluk seorang cowo kekar nan tampan nan rupawan nan ning nang ning nung, yaitu Aniki sendiri.

Orang-orang yang berada di sana, terutama trio fujo yang gak pernah bisa tobat bernama Kasuga, Oichi dan Itsuki ber-_nosebleed _ria tanpa bisa merasakan hati gue yang teriris-iris dan diceplungin ke pot berisi kuah soto makasar untuk ngegantiin hati sapi yang harganya membludak di pasar.

Batin gue saat itu menangis minta ampun, padahal gue tau ga ada orang yang cukup berani buat ngebunuh gue. (gue tau gue pede, _so, please _ga usah ngemop gue segala, _kay?_) Untung aja, Yuki itu orangnya super super sangat pengertian banget, jadi ga ada masalah yang terjadi, setidaknya sesudah gue berantem semaleman gara-gara dia ngeliat gue ngegombal cewe-cewe seksi yang lewat di depan sekolah. (_Forgive me, Yuki, I can't hold myself _untuk nge-_stare _mereka yang gede…)

Oh, oke, gue memang sedikit _pervert_. Karena harusnya semua orang tau kalo lelaki bukan _pervert_, silahkan ragukan kelamin dan otak mereka.

Satu hal lagi yang ngebuat gue bikin blog yang sama sekali bukan berisi curhatan keseharian atau ilmu yang patut dibagikan.

Sebut aja ada seseorang, atau sesuatu yang bernama om pocongggz yang gue follow lewat twitter gue. ('_kay, _bukan om, mungkin kaka atau abang. Karena sumpah umur gue juga udah tua, tapi gue masih di sekolah karena kebodohan gue yang makin menjadi jadi sampai menjadi bodoh jadi jadian) Dia lah penginsipirasi gue sehingga kebodohan gue menjadi ketololan.

Jadi gini ceritanya. Minggu kemaren, Kojurou ngajak gue buat ke Indonesia. Gue denger dari radio lokal kalo di Indo ada artis seksi bernama Julia Berez, yang disingkat Jube. Tadinya gue kira Jube itu adalah seorang wanita yang doyan beres-beres atau mungkin dulunya jualan beras sehingga dinamakan demikian. Dan, _oh shit_ gue salah besar.

Salah gue besar, jadi salahin Jube aja karena dia lebih besar.

Selama di Indonesia, gue mengunjungi banyak tempat. Salah satunya toko buku di Mantraman yang lantainya melayang dua di atas alias lantai tiga, yaitu Gramet. Gue cengo abis setelah ngeliat gedungnya kayak apa dibandingin apartmen gue yang baunya bikin muntah.

Kata merekai toko buku ini adalah yang paling besar se-Asia Tenggara. Ya, gue bakal percaya-percaya aja, soalnya orang sesibuk gue ga bakal mampu buat ngiterin Asia Tenggara cuma buat meriksa apa bener Gramet di sini yang paling besar.

Jaman sekarang kan udah ada kakek gugel, meskipun gue ga pernah tau kenapa dibilang kakek padahal kelamin si gugel ini gak yang pasti dengan keberadaan kakek ini lah gue tau di era sengoku dulu gue adalah orang besar meski ga lebih besar daripada si monyet Hideyoshi, dan gue yang paling…

DIBENCI.

Selama di Indonesia gue udah survey dari sabang sampai merauke. Beginilah hasilnya.

Sembilan puluh persen orang yang main game Sengoku Basara adalah wanita, dan mereka seakan speechless liat _the handsome me_ nampang di depan muka mereka.

Satu persennya merasa benci sama gue yang sering nge-_bully _Mitsunyan. Padahal bukan gue yang salah. Harusnya sutradara Sengoku Basara yang nge-set gue menjadi menyebalkan kayak gini. ('_kay, _gue sendiri benci sama dia. Saat ini.)

Dulu, gue sebenernya cintaaa sama Mitsunari yang belom terlalu terkenal, sayang yah gue ga mampu buat ngianatin sahabat gue, Ieyasu. Sejujur-jujurnya gue bahagia sekarang dia terkenal, jadi gue ada alesan buat _move on_ dan benci sama dia. Dan untuk, membenci pasti akan ada bayarannya: gue juga dibenci.

Seumur-umur gue kira gue adalah karakter yang paling disenengin karena muka gue yang mendukung, ternyata sejak kelahiran Mitsunari dan Ieyasu di kancah The Last Party, gue tersingkirkan. (Oh, _yes,_ gue terhina…)

Sebagai pengganti, (astaga, gue tau gue jahat. Tuhan, jadikan aku pembantumu agar aku tak harus masuk neraka) gue memilih Yuki-chan yang setia menemani gue di saat gue sendiri, sedih, senang…

Sampai-sampai saat gue lagi boker di toilet.

Sesuatu.

Delapan puluh sembilan persen dari wanita-wanita tersebut adalah fujoshi. Sekali lagi, FU-JO-SHI. Oh, _fuuu—_

Kenapa gua tau? Itu karena gue melihat mereka bertanya dengan tampang innocent dan tak berdosa. Rentetan pertanyaan tersebut nusuk-nusuk mata kiri gue, kenapa ga sekalian buta aja gue, hai, para gadis-gadis yang tergila akan kemesraan gue dan para lelaki ituuu—?

"Mana Yuki-chan? Pacarmu ga dibawa?"

"Mitsunyan kenapa ga ikut? Bukannya kalian pernah seranjang?"

"Motochii mana? Kalian kan pasangan mata satu paling top!"

"Sasuke dan kamu kan pernah selingkuh di belakang Yuki?"

"Seme-mu yang satu itu, Keiji-kun kenapa gak ikut sih?"

"Aah, Masamune ke sini buat bulan madu sama Kojurou, kan?"

Gue merasa terhina setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang terakhir. Maksud lu gue udah nikah? Udah kawin? DAN GUE BUKAN PERJAKA LAGI? Oh, tidak.

Dengerin mereka bikin gue nge-jleb mampus. Satu, Yuki-chan. Dua, Mitsunyan. Tiga, Aniki. Empat, Sasuke. Dan lima, Keiji. Sampai enam, Kojurou yang merupakan bawahan gue juga ikut-ikutan ditanyain. Itu artinya pacar gue ada enam dan semuanya adalah lelaki.

KIAMAT SUDAH.

Tapi, gue bersyukur sangat, amat besyukur karena ga ada dari mereka yang menanyakan tentang Nobunaga. Karena kalau ada, artinya gue _playboy_ yang suka maenin tujuh cowo sekaligus. Plus: Gue ga terima jadi simpanan om-om.

Petualangan gue ngebuat blog baru berjalan saat gue sampai di daerah Jakarta dan menemukan seorang wanitayang berdiri nungguin angkot di tengah jalan dan muter-muter layaknya orang bego. Saat itu gue kebetulan lagi sama Kojurou yang udah puas ngiterin diskotik di sekitar Jakarta selatan buat menikmati malam-malam dengan normal, bukannya melayani gue. (oh, para fujo, berpikirlah positif)

Pas gue lewat, matanya yang setajem pensil pun langsung menatap gue.

Sambil berharap kalau dia adalah cinta yang gue pungut di tengah kontener dan kemacetan, gue pun berdadah-dadah ria kepadanya. Dia senyum, tuluss banget. Senyumnya bagaikan matahari yang bikin mata gue sakit ngeliatnya. Silau, _cin_.

Lama kelamaan, senyumnya yang tak menampakkan gigi geriginya yang berkawat bagai pager buat ngerangkeng anjing pun berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

"Masamune-sama, saya rasa dia tidak _normal. _Bukannya gila, tapi…" gue masih inget Kojurou bilang gitu ke gue. Dan gue sadar kalau Kojurou bener—dia bukan seorang wanita, tapi waria.

Gue. Ngeri. Banget.

Terkadang era globalisasi bisa aja bikin gue bingung asli. Dulu, orang pake kawat gigi (oh, atau di sini kita sebut behel karena orang-orang menyebutnya demikian. Padahal behel itu dipake di dada oleh para kaum hawa) buat ngeratain giginya yang geradakan kaya jalan belom diaspal. Tapi sekarang, orang yang giginya serata lantai aja masih mau dibehel.

Katanya sih, biar_ gahol._ Dasar orang-orang bodoh. Gahol itu kan singkatan, "GA Hanya Oon tapi keLainan," Kenapa gue bilang lain? Karena menurut gue mereka lain dari gue. Kenapa (lagi)? Karena gue bukan tokoh tiga dijitel yang bisa disentuh dan dicintai. Sumpah ini dalem sangat. Mengetahui gue hanya ada di layar untuk memandang wanita cantik di luar sana.

Namun, gue tetap bersyukur karena masih ada yang mau mencintai gue apa adanya. Makasih Yuki-chan.

**/BG sound: Afghan – Terima Kasih Cinta/**

Meskipun dia _totally_ cowo.

Oh, kampret.

Tapi, gue harus tetap berterima kasih pada waria itu, karena dialah yang membuat gue tahu buku pocongggz juga pocong karya om pocongggz. Saat itulah gue tau fungsi Gramet raksasa di Mantraman adalah buat beli bukunya om pocongggz, sekaligus untuk mengagumi ketidak normalan orang tersebut.

Kegaje-an yang menghiasi lembar demi lembar kertas yang terbuat dari kayu di pulau Jawa tersebut membuat otak gue yang tadinya serupa benang kusut menjadi benang yang lebih kusut lagi. Seperti halnya cinta dan benci yang terpisahkan oleh sebatas dinding tipis, kusut dan nggak kusut juga seperti itu.

Kesimpulannya, alangkah baiknya kalau kau membiarkan dirimu bego sebego-begonya sebelum orang menilaimu pintar. Gue bijak, kan? Gue tau itu. Karena disamping bijak, gue juga sok tau.

Satu minggu di Indonesia, ada beberapa kesan yang sama sekali gak bisa gue lupakan.

Satu, Jube itu besar.

Dua, dulu gue itu orang besar,

Tiga, Gramet itu besar.

Empat, jiwa fujo di Indonesia itu besar.

Lima, populasi waria itu besar.

Enam, inspirasi dalam buku pocongggz juga pocong itu besar.

Tujuh, gue cinta sama Yuki-chan.

Jangan tanya kenapa yang ketujuh gak nyambung, karena sekarang udah malem dan gue mau tidur.

Sampai jumpa dan…

Wasalam.


	2. Imlek Tahun Naga dan Masa ku Jatuh Cinta

_Terima kasih banyak udah review dan membaca, dan sebagai gantinya babang Mune akan membalas sendiri 'komentar' yang telah ditujukan untuknya xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Laila:<strong> Oh, sori isi blog nya kacau.. Aku toh emang gak berbakat buat blog. Yah, bener banget. 1% benci sama daku, tapi setidaknya masih ada yang mengaggumi kegantengkanku. Waria pun berpikir begitu, silahkan tanya author yang bekas mantan waria. Meskipun... *bisik* gue tau lu benci sama gue, tor.. *mojok* Yah, peduli setan, yang penting Author bakal ngijinin daku buat ajak jalan kau *smirk* #digiles

**Mimiko:** Hidup itu susah, bener... Banget. Demi menjalani hidup yang susah inilah daku harus bergantung pada Yuki-chan tercinta. Karena dia lah yang bisa melepas penatku. Ooh~ _How beautiful life is only if I can be with you.  
><em>Tapi, Yuki-chan bakal ngijinin kok buat ngajak kencan _sweetie_ kaya di kau *wink* #slapkilled

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** _biasanya note ditaro di belakang, tapi karena saya suka menjadi yang terdepan seperti iklan, beginilah jadinya. Saya minta maaf kalau Mune disini menjadi super OOC dan kurang ajar, karena awalnya dia kurang diajarin sama bang Koju. Sebelumnya saya cuma akan membalas yang mereview duluan, jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Oh, dan terima kasih atas dukungannya (_ _)_

* * *

><p><strong>#2<strong>

Ini adalah post kedua gue setelah entri pertama berjudul #1. (gue tau semua orang pasti udah tau, oke gue salah lagi, jadi silahkan salahin gue)

Sebelumnya, gue ucapkan Gong Xi Fat Cai pada siapapun yang merayakan! (Eh yang ini gue serius! Jangan mentang mentang gue suka gak jelas, gue dibilang jelek nanti.) Gue juga mewakili Author yang merayakan. Gue tahu tahun Cina sekarang ini adalah tahun gue, (secara, gue kan sang naga mata satu) tapi apa yang gue bahas gak akan ada hubungannya dengan Imlek. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena gue pasti akan jelaskan. Mentang-mentang gue naga mata satu, keberuntungan gue di tahun ini pun dijadikan sebelah mata! Gue sial mampus hari ini, maka itu gue gak mau ngebahas.

Sebenernya, hari ini gue udah bisa liat tanggalan, dan gue tau persis hari ini tanggal berapa. Tapi berhubung judul yang sebelumnya adalah #1, otomatis yang kedua harus berjudul seperti demikian tertera di atas. Anak SD pun tau kalau abis satu itu dua, kalo gue tulis judul yang sekarang 23 Januari, itu artinya gue lebih goblok dari anak SD.

Oh ya! Gue mau mengucapkan terima kasih setulus-tulusnya buat mbak-mbak yang cakep yang udah komentar di blog ini. Duh, kalau ada waktu mungkin gue ajak kencan di kau. Sayangnya, Yuki-chan lagi sakit dan gue harus ngurusin dia. Haah… sebagai pacar gue emang harus bertanggung jawab… Apalagi dia sakit pinggang juga gara-gara gue. Pacaran emang ribet, yak?

Ngomongin soal pacaran, dengan jujur gue lebih suka yang namanya cinta satu malam kayak lagunya melindang. Kenapa? Karena cinta satu malam itu serba cepat, nikmat, dan bermanfaat. Cepat, karena hanya berdurasi satu malam. Nikmat karena dengan waktu enam jam pun pasti cukup buat adegan ran—*piiip*. Dan bermanfaat! Bermanfaat karena dengan cepat dan nikmat kita mendapatkan manfaat. _Well, _itu bisa dibilang sedikit gaje atau bener-bener gaje. Jelas ga jelas itu belakangan, yang penting kalian nyambung.

Entah ada angin apa, mendadak gue inget suatu hari di sekolah.

Waktu itu gue masih kelas satu, dan seminggu kemudian setelah gue ikut program MOS dan mulai belajar, gue langsung di-cap "WANTED" sama senior. Kalo waktu itu kalian sekolah disini dan seangkatan sama gue, lo bakal bisa liat pemandangan yang jarang-jarang lo bisa temukan di sekolah laen. _This is epic! _Dan pastinya ini _rare _sangat.

Masuk gerbang, dan tengok lah ke pos sekuriti. Di dindingnya pasti tertera selembar kertas kuning, (mungkin udah diceburin ke septik tank duluan sama senior) dengan foto gue lagi telanjang dada. Oh, _gosh_, gue masih inget mereka ngambil foto gue pas gue lagi ganti baju di kandang anjing. Dasar senior maho. Itulah sebabnya gue gak pernah mau ganti baju di toilet atau di kamar ganti, karena sekali ngeliat bodi gue yang super uke*coret* oke, sebenernya seme. Gue dikenal sebagai super seme di sini, tapi entah diantara senior-senior dengan bodi keker begitu gue udah pasti bonyok jadi uke.

Gue gak mau kehilangan ke perjakaan gue dengan memalukan di ruang ganti. Apalagi sebagai uke. Harga diri gue mau dikemanaiiinn? Gue harap ada hiu yang turun dari langit dan bukan mencaplok mereka yang ngincer gue, tapi caploklah gue. Biar gue bisa hidup tenang bareng pinnokio di perut ikan hiu.

Harapan gue yang putus asa itu sirna begitu ada secercah cahaya yang menerangi sebelah mata gue yang ga bisa ngeliat. (Sekali lagi gue goblok, karena ketika orang putus asa, tentu saja ia gak punya harapan. Baik, dalam kasus ini kita ambil setengah-setengah. Gue punya istilah baru kalo gitu. Pucus aca.)

Bagi yang nggak tau, coba kalian tanya bocah 10, tahun. Apa yang ia katakan? Putus asa. Sepuluh dibagi dua itu lima, dan ketika kalian nanya kepada bocah 5 tahun untuk berkata putus asa, mereka akan bilang, "Pucus aca," Ga percaya? Kunjungi friendster terdekat karena di sanalah bocah yang masih ingusan mengumpulkan diri.

Oke, _back to topic. _Sebagian orang yang gue ceritain masalah masa-masa di SMP gue yang suram dikelilingi senior bejat akan berkata "Pantes aja lu diincer! Berandal sih lu!" dan gue sweatdrop abis dengernya. Karena apa? Saat kelas satu gue masih belom bisa cari ribut! Guru-guru di sekolah akan menancapkan matanya kepada seluruh bocah-bocah seperti gue sampai badan kita semua sakit ditancepin mata orang. Gue masih inget gue pernah mimpi ngeliat mata mata kinclong bertebaran di dada gue yang berbulu. _What the hell_ asli.

Sesungguhnya mereka yang ngincer gue emang bener-bener mau menghajar gue abis-abisan. Menghajar di ranjang. ASTAGA. Gue pun gak habis pikir kenapa mereka mau. Gue udah punya cukup pengalaman untuk hajar-hajaran di atas kasur, tapi maaf aja gue gak akan pernah mau buat jadi supreme uke diantara banci macho yang dipenuhi kumis dan jenggot.

Secara gitu, orang seganteng gue gak pantes buat ngelayani kalian.

Begitu kalimat itu gue ucapkan, serentetan genteng dan sandal jepit berjamaah ditimpukin ke gue. Alhasil, pulang sekolah para senior itu mengincar gue dengan mata setajam elang dan mulut setajem ayam. Mereka ngata-ngatain gue seenaknya sendiri. Yah, meskipun saat itu gue udah siap-siap earphone sama Ipod yang gue pinjem dari Magoichi-sensei yang super gaul. Emang cuma omongan doang sih yang bisa gue denger (gue denger pake kuping, jadi kalo kalian protes apa mereka ngelakuin sesuatu ke gue, silahkan tanya indera peraba gue).

Tanpa ditanya, jadi, _girls_ gausah repot-repot menyakan hal tertentu karena indera-indera di tubuh gue siap menjawab. Mata gue bilang, mereka melihat bejibun cowo keker yang bawa-bawa pisau, kapak, celurit, sampe toa yang dicolong dari gedung olahraga pun ada. Kuping gue bilang, mereka denger rentetan kalimat sadis yang bahkan dapat membunuh seekor kecoa ketika diteriakkan di telinganya. Kulit gue bilang, waktu itu dia merinding ngelihat iler senior gue yang ngebanjirin satu sekolah (padahal musim ujan lama hijrah). Hidung gue bilang kalo dia mencium kebusukan—bukan busuk hati, tapi bau busuk dari kombinasi iler, kaos kaki yang gak pernah dicuci, jerawat yang gak pernah bersih, tinja yang belom dibersihin dari lubangnya berada sampai kutu yang ngerem di rambut dan ketek mereka. Lu bayangkan gimana busuknya bau itu. Belom kebayang? Gue punya blender yang memungkinkan lu untuk bereksperimen.

Yang terakhir lidah gue.

Oh, pertama-tama, _I'll say sorry. _Karena lidah gue gak akan bisa bercerita banyak-banyak. Saking speechless nya gue saat itu, jadi otaknya lidah gue gak sempet merekam kejadian. Waktu itu, gue sama sekali gak ngomong, karena gue kasihan sama lidah gue. Dia udah ngempet aja di balik geraham, kayak anak kucing ketemu dinosaurus. Dasar bego, padahal dinosaurusnya aja belom tentu ngeliat dia. Pada akhirnya, gue menang melawan sekumpulan senior maho yang mencoba memperkosa gue.

Keperjakaan gue dapat diselamatkan. Alhamdulilah ya, sesuatu banget.

Ohya, gue belom kasih tau caranya gue ngalahin mereka. Gue mau berterima kasih banget sama Mitsunari yang waktu itu baru resmi menjadi anggota baru di sekolah kami. Sempet ada seorang senior yang narik-narik kaki gue sampe sepatu gue lepas dan kaos kaki hello kiti gue ketauan sama mereka. Berhubung ini aib yang telah lama hilang, gapapa lah gue ekspos. Lagian sekarang kaos kaki gue gambarnya betmen, mantep kan.

Waktu itu dengan tampang unyu nya, Mitsunari melangkahkan kaki lewat koridor. Banyak cewe-cewe yang teriak waktu itu, "KYAA! MITSUNARIII~!" sampe mendadak ada angin topan turun dari surga. Di mata gue (saat itu) Mitsunari udah kayak bidadari, bling bling gimana gitu. Pas tatapan kami bertemu, gue merasa tatapan indahnya memancarkan cahaya… Meskipun aslinya dia udah kayak monster yang ditelen awan item. Dan aslinya, dia ngelirik gue dengan sebel. Seakan matanya bicara, "Apa lu, nyet, liat-liat,"

Sakit. Dalem. Sangat.

Saat Mitsunari berhenti tepat di depan tiang bendera, senior-senior yang sebelumnya pengen menghajar gue, mendadak beku kayak ditimpa es longsor. Tatapan mereka seakan terpaku dalam sebuah papan, dan dipalu oleh sosok tukang kayu pesuruh sekolah. Mereka semua ngeliat ke satu titik—yaitu…

Mitsunari.

Suasana hening beberapa detik sebelum senior-senior gue nge_rush_ buat dapet tanda tangan Mitsunari. Mitsunarinya sendiri nge-drop abis ngeliat segerombolan cowok keker nan rusuh ngeroyok dia. Gue merasa bahagiaaaa banget waktu itu! Mitunari nyelametin gue! GUE… GUE UDAH DISELAMATKAN! Begitulah kurang lebih batin gue merengut sedih. Baik, gue jujur ada sedikit perasaan sedih di hati gue. Kenapa? Yang tadinya banyak senior ngefans sama gue, dengan sekejap mereka berpaling buat memerkosa Mitsunari (baca: mengidolakan) (oke, oke sekali lagi ini sama sekali ga nyambung. Nyambung ga nyambung itu belakangan yang penting jelas)

"Eeh! Kalian ngapain sih? Pergi sana!"

Gue sendiri sampe mimisan ngedenger suara dewi Mitsunari yang supaar lembut! Suaranya menggoda banget, bikin gue berdiri tegak. Bikin gue…. Pengen ikut-ikutan senior yang lagi tergila-gila disana. Tapi gue tau, kalo gue ikut-ikutan, artinya gue ngegali lubang kubur orang. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan "bagai menggali lubang kubur sendiri," yang artinya, "ngebuat diri sendiri masuk ke dalam masalah,". Dasar bodoh yang bikin peribahasa. Harusnya bagus dong, kalo ngegali lubang kubur sendiri kan kalo nanti mati gak usah nyusahin tukang gali kuburan. Otomatis lubangnya tersedia, sang jenazah tinggal nyemplung aja ke dalam. So, you got it?

Peribahasa "Bagai menggali lubang kubur sendiri," itu mengajarkan kita untuk tidak menyusahkan orang lain. Bagi para pocong di luar sana, berterima kasih lah pada tukang gali kubur yang telah menggali lubang kubur orang.

Oke, bakal gue kasih tau kabel penyambung antara pribahasa yang baru gue bikin sendiri sama pribahasa yang orang udah buat untuk ngingetin orang untuk tidak menyusahkan orang lain.

Untuk mengerti, sebaiknya kalian ambil waktu minggu untuk membaca ini. Karena petunjuk yang gue bakal berikan harus diselingi dengan praktek. Seperti apa guru olahraga gue bilang. "Teori tanpa praktek itu ga berguna," sementara guru fisika gue bilang ,"Kamu yang praktek tanpa teori adalah ceroboh!" dan guru satu lagi, kepala sekolah gue bilang, "Tanpa teori dan tanpa praktek itu adalah keindahan,". Gue rada bingung sama kepala sekolah gue. Apa maksudnya?

Begonya gue, meskipun gue gak tau apa maksudnya, masih aja gue ikutin. Gue waktu itu sempet berpikir, daripada ngikutin guru olahraga sama fisika gue yang super gak jelas, mending gue ambil titik tengah. Alhasil, jadilah seorang Date Masamune yang begonya gak ketulungan. Dasar bego.

Nah, silahkan anggap kalau anda baca paragraf ini, berarti tanggalan anda sudah menunjukkan warna merah. Kalau belum, proteslah yang buat. Siapkan cangkul, segudang tanah, bunga melati dan batu nisan. Mari kita mulai prakteknya.

Bayangkan di depan anda berdiri seorang pocong yang tengah tersenyum dengan geriginya yang udah digosok pepsodont sehingga kinclong setengah mampus. Dan tanyakan kepadanya, "Siapa yang menggali kubur anda?" Kalau pada nyatanya hanya ada laptop, computer atau hape yang tengah ada dalam genggaman anda, tanyalah kakek gugel untuk mencarikan gambar seorang pocong yang tengah tersenyum.

Kalau kakek gugel menolak dengan alasan tidak jelas, bantinglah dia.

Setelah anda bertanya, tunggulah sampai ia menjawabnya. Kalau gak jawab-jawab juga, tonjoklah dia. Alhasil layar laptop/computer atau hape anda akan menjadi hitam. Mereka ngambek.

Gue akan jelaskan masing-masing jawaban pocong kepercayaan anda. Jika dia menjawab, "Orang lain," tanyakanlah pada orang yang disebutkan namanya. Dengan perasaan tidak enak, sang penggali kubur akan menjawab kalau dia yang menggali kuburnya dan sampai sekarang sang pocong tak segan untuk menghantui.

Itu artinya, si penggali kubur telah menggali kubur orang lain, alhasil ia merasakan ketidak enakannya—dihantui pocong.

Sekarang mengerti? Kalau nggak mengerti lakukanlah lagi, dasar pelajar goblok. Dimana-mana kalau gak ngerti yah belajar, jangan malah mikir sambil ketawa dan ngolok-ngolok kalo gue emang gak jelas. Baik, baik, gue minta maaf. Gue hanya melakukan apa yang author mau. Gue takut berakhir jadi kornet naga nantinya.

Pokoknya intinya, jangan pernah menggali kubur orang lain, galilah kuburan anda sendiri.

Kembali ke topik, pemirsa.

Gue sama sekali gak bisa ngedipin mata, sama sekali gak bisa nutup rahang gue yang beratnya gak kira-kira (mungkin satu ton ada) pas ngeliat raut mukanya yang supppeeeer _tsundere_! Wajahnya merona, matanya berkilat cahaya.

Dan dari situlah gue sadar, jantung gue berdetak gak keruan kalo liat Mitsunari. (baca: jatuh cinta) Ternyata ada juga orang seperti dia. Wajahnya bener-bener buat dunia gue berputar sampe gue jungkir balik dibuatnya.

**/BG sound: Afghan - Wajahmu Mengalihkan Duniaku/**

Sayangnya gak seperti yang Afghan alami, ia bertemu dengan wanita cantik, sebaliknya, gue bertemu dengan pria cantik.

Oh, itu sakit sekali.

Meskipun begitu, gue harus bilang kalo Mitsunari adalah penyelamat gue, Mitsunari adalah malaikat yang jatuh dari surga, Mitsunari adalah pujaan hati gue, Mitsunari adalah permaisuri yang naik kuda putih untuk menyelamatkan pangerannya yang tengah tertidur lelap, seperti pada cerita "_Sleeping Handsome,"_. Padahal gue tahu kalo saat itu gue lagi gak tidur, melainkan lagi melek selebar-lebarnya gara-gara takut. (oh, yeah, gue emang pengecut. Silahkan mop gue abis-abisan sampe gue malu dan menjadi abu, lalu terbang dan jatuh ke pangkuan Mitsunari. Hidup itu indah.) Jatuh cinta itu indah. Dan keindahan membuat segalanya terasa indah.

Setelah gue ngelirik ke pojok kiri bawah, tak tersadar oleh gue sudah 1900+ kata yang gue ketik di sini. Pantes aja kaki gue yang sedari tadi jongkok (sori, gue ngetik sambil boker. Perut gue geremetan pengen memuntahkan isi) udah dikerumunin semut gara-gara wese nya bekas iler Itsuki yang abis makan coklat. Tangan gue pegel asli, serasa ada Hideyoshi yang ngedudukin, ngebikin gue _speechless_ gara-gara mikirin muka bejat nan mesum nya menatap gue dengan berkata, "Ga bisa kabur dari gue lu, naga sekseh,"

Ew… Saking menjijikannya, gue berak bukan dari pantat, tapi dari mulut.

Gue rasa curhatan gue buat hari ini berakhir karena Imlek pun telah berakhir. Gue rasa kantong gue yang minta makan juga gak akan terpuaskan. Sialan, ang pao yang tadi gue dapet kemakan anjing tetangga. Alhasil gue pulang dengan membawa celana bolong dan remah remah duit yang penuh iler. Itulah yang membuat awal tahun milik gue menjadi sial sesial-sialnya._ Illfeel_ asli gue.

Anggep aja ang pao gantinya akan gue dapatkan nanti lebaran, meskipun sebelum lebaran gue harus berenti makan buat ngirit nasi. Gue takut Kojurou ngomel lagi gara-gara gue makan satu bakul dalam sehari. Padahal, nasi itu dibuat dengan cinta Kojurou, gak heran kan terasa muantap abis di mulut gue. Kojurou, oh, Kojurou aku cinta padamu. (Gue yakin besok Yuki-chan bakal nampar gue sambil nangis. AHHH… Akhirnya ada alesan juga buat mengemis duit *coret* maaf dan menikmati detik kemesraan bersamanya.)

Kojurou, tuanmu berterima kasih sekali.

Dan begitu gue lirik sekali lagi udah 2000 kata lebih yang gue abisin cuma buat menuh-menuhin halaman blog gue yang bikin orang hiportemia (mungkin gara-gara saking_ hot_ nya. Maklum, gue dicintai setiap wanita.). Kapan-kapan lagi bakal gue kasih tau perjalanan cinta gue dengan Mitsunari sampai akhirnya hati gue tertancap dalam batin Yukimura. Gue gak tau seberapa sakit batinnya Yuki-chan. Tapi, ah, peduli setan. Yang penting gue cinta sama dia.

Sekian, wasalam.


	3. Happy birthday, Ieyasu!

**Serious warning nambah: Rating terpaksa dinaikkan, kenistaan ini janganlah cepat berlaluu~**

**Notice: _-dihapus-_**

**Notice tambahan: Makasih buat ArisuAlice udah ngingetin! Maaf reader, saya ralat. Ulang tahun Ieyasu itu tanggal 31 Januari. Untuk kebawahnya akan saya edit. (_ _) Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Grey: <strong>Hoho~ Iya dong, kan gue juga pengen eksis di dunia maypret~

**Arisu: **Angpao mbahmu! Angpao daku juga berakhir di perut pitbull !

**MysticRei:** GYAHAHA! Gue emang nista! Dan kenistaan ini merupakan satu dari sejuta mimpi gue! *halah*

**Mimiko:** Gue menghargai-sangat, meskipun lu terus bilang Yuki kalo pacar nya itu bener-bener bejat kayak gue. *hiksu...*

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):**_ Arigachuu udah baca~ Dan dukungan selalu kuresapi xD P.S: Mimiko gomen saya gak baca punyamu! Baru kubales (_ _) Gomenasai.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>#3<strong>

Hello, _guys_, kembali lagi ke atas lembaran kehidupan gue yang nista. Pagi tadi, gue liat tanggalan, dan, BINGO! Gue sadar kalau sekarang adalah tanggal 31 Januari. Diantara kalian pasti ada yang bertanya-tanya ada apa sih di tanggal 31 ini? Jawabannya: Tanggal 31 Januari adalah hari terakhir sebelum bulan Januari tahun 2012 kiamat sudah.

Oke, oke, gue tau gue goblok dan karena kegoblokan gue lah lo semua pada menghina gue. Sebenernya kegoblokan itu bukan berasal dari otak, melainkan dari faktor yang tak mendukung otak untuk bekerja. Otak bekerja dari dalam, sedangkan yang mempengaruhinya adalah dari luar. Jadi, intinya, jangan salahkan gue yang goblok, tapi salahkan lingkungan gue. Termasuk kalian yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh racun yang baru gue perah dari sapinya Yuki. (Ini gak nyambung, sumpah. Gue sendiri gak tau kenapa gue ngetik begini. Mungkin di sebelah gue ada tangan gaibnya Oichi yang ngegerepe jari gue… Tapi… pas gue nengok, ternyata semua ini adalah ulah…

Ilernya Ieyasu.)

Wait, gue juga gak tau kenapa ilernya Ieyasu bisa bergerak ke sini. Oh! Gue baru sadar diantara kegelapan, Ieyasu tepar di atas perosotan yang gue gak tau gimana bisa sampe ke kamar gue. Dari perosotan itulah, ilernya yang mengalir udah kayak sungai bengawan banjir sampai ke tangan gue. Sebenernya gue gak terlalu mempermasahkan itu, toh Ieyasu udah sering ngilerin gue (muka gue aja pernah sampe diilerin dia. Gue inget saat itu sempet jadi ukenya dia). Satu hal yang gue permasalahin: Apa yang Ieyasu lakukan disini?

Malem yang dingin, sedingin es di antartika, dan menyeramkan, semenyeramkannya Oichi yang muncul tiba-tiba pas gue pagi nonton bokep sendiri di kelas. Kebetulan tangan gue yang kaku ini lagi berusaha buat ngetik keyboard, dan otak gue yang udah mengkerut ini lagi berpikir mampus buat menemukan hal yang bisa gue tuliskan untuk menarik perhatian kalian semua. Yah, meskipun gue tau tanpa gue tarik pun kalian bakal dateng karena kegantengan gue yang dewa abis.

Meskipun gue berusaha, konsentrasi untuk malem ini entah mendadak buyar. (Sebenernya bukan hari ini doang, tapi emang otak gue selalu eror dimanapun, kapanpun dengan siapapun gue berada. Maklum, gue itu serba sok, jadi anggep aja gue pinter) Mungkin aja karena celebrating tadi pagi di sekolah. Apa gue udah bilang kalo hari ini Ieyasu ulang tahun? Kalau, belum, yaudah, udah tau kan? Gak usah nanya lagi, diem aja. Lagian andai kalian bisa ngomong juga mau ngomong lewat apa, coba? Sebegitu maunya kah ngomong sama gue? (setelah gue ngetik ini, author langsung nancepin shuriken Sasuke ke kepala gue. Tau lah dia dateng darimana, peduli setan)

Pagi tadi, pas gue dateng ke sekolah, suasananya sepi abis. Mungkin karena gue dateng jam empat tadi (abis olahraga, gue ngacir langsung ke sekolah. Kalo gue pulang dulu, alhasil bakal belur babak dihajar kojurou karena ngembat sarapannya). Gue berjalan perlahan melewati pintu gerbang yang udah karatan dan gembok yang ancur dimakan kucing (tau kucing, tau satpamnya yang makan). Dan itu suasananya itu horror abis. Jam empat pagi, di sekolah sendiri, ditemani bunyi jangkrik yang mengembik dan tikus yang menggonggong. Gue gak tau gimana bisa jangkrik berubah suara jadi "mbee" dan tikus yang berubah suara menjadi "guk guk!". Dan gue gak peduli, kecuali dengan ketahuan gue akan hal itu dapat menyelamatkan jiwa raga dari amukan Kojurou yang mau ngegiles gue di mesin kompos.

Gue lewat tangga dengan ngebut, pake nitro yang bocah-bocah sekarang suka sebut nose. Padahal nose itu idung. Gue bingung kenapa bisa mobil ngebut pake idung. Mungkin saat mereka bersin ingusnya muncrat sampe bikin mereka ngebut. Hah, entahlah. Hidup itu misteri. Misteri itu novel. Novel itu buku. Buku itu hobi. Hobi itu kebiasaan. Kebiasaan gue ngupil, jadi ngupil adalah hidup gue. (gak setuju? Silahkan nge-spam agar semua wanita tau gue famous)

Pas gue sampe kelas, gue sadar tiada siapa siapa disana. Hanya bulan yang masih mengintip dari ambang jendela dan gemericik air dari atap. (Semalem ujan, mungkin bocor. Gue rasa kepala sekolah perlu poninya Mitsunari buat nambel) Gue tengok kanan, tengok kiri, tengok atas, tengok bawah, dan ternyata ada kecoa ngerem di sepatu gue. Dengan seringai monyet, (gak tau? Tanya mbah gugel) gue mulai ngotak ngatik bebe hadiah pemberian bokap 500 tahun yang lalu, sebelum kami berdua berantem dan saling bunuh.

500 tahun yang lalu gue ngebunuh bokap gue sendiri. Gue juga bingung kenapa begitu? Mungkin saat itu Beatrice, sang penyihir emas (gak tau, kah? Dia ini adalah seorang nona cantik yang super sadis, tapi seksi dan menawan serta berperan menjadi orang baik tapi jahat di Umineko no Naku Koro ni) merasuk ke tubuh gue dan ngegigitin otak gue ampe keropos, lalu keluar dengan kenyang. Kalian tahu hubungannya? Nggak? Ya sudah, gue sendiri juga kagak tau. Mari kita lupakan hal ini dan berpesta di pinggir kali.

Berhubung gak ada orang, gue pikir, ga papa kan gue buka 'itu'?

Melihat mereka mereka yang super eksotis dibalut hanya sehelai kain… Membuat gue mimisan berat.

Ieyasu… Gue suka di saat lu jadi uke didepan Motochika. Lu itu… Eksotis. Gue sumpah ganahan abis kalo ngeliat foto mereka berdua yang lagi –piiip— dan –piip— serta –piip—. Andai dulu dia uke gue, pasti Yuki-chan pun gak akan sanggup memikat hati gue. Oke, diantara kalian gue yakin bakal ada yang bertanya "Sebenernya bang mune pacarnya berapa sih?"

Dari SMP, gue pernah pacaran sama Ieyasu dan gue jadi uke disitu. Habis putus, gue masuk SMA dan ketemu Mitsunari dengn suara dewinya yang mempesona. Dan… Dan… Penasaran? Ikutin aja yaa edisi berikutnyaaa. Majalah playboy Dokuganryu juga bakal terpampang di rak kalian secara gratis kalau kalian setia. Ada bonus poster gue lagi mandi dipajang sama Author. (Author, sumpah gue bakal ngegiles lu pake traktor yang abis gue klepto)

Setelah beberapa lama gue ngabisin sekardus tisu kelas di lemari, Ieyasu pun datang dengan muka pucat. Sekardus tisu penuh darah yang gue taro dibelakang kelas, alhasil langsung gue lempar keluar jendela. Sempet kedenger teriakan dari bawah, tapi ah masa bodo, toh dia bukan siapa-siapa gue. Dengan tampang sok akrab gue langsung nyapa dia, "Oi, _morning_, Ieyasu!" tapi sapaan gue hanya membuahkan sebuah kerutan asem di wajah dan keteknya.

Dan POP! Ada sebuah hal yang begitu saja muncul di pikiran gue. Hari ini kan tanggal 30 Januari, dan hari ini Ieyasu ulang tahun! Gue bingung, kenapa dengan hari berbahagia itu Ieyasu malah lesu? Sepertinya karena namanya, Ieyasu… Lesu. Mungkin dia mau ganti nama.

"Oh, gue hampir lupa! Happy birthday, Ieyasu!"

Dengan niat menyemangati, gue meneriakkan itu sampai kaca pecah, magma keluar dari gunung merapi dan gempa tektonik berlangsung di seluruh Jepang. Alhasil, Ieyasu malah nangis, mendemin kepalanya di lengan jaket yang ia masukkin ke septikteng dulu sebelum dipake. (gak ngerti? Bodoh banget! Tentu aja warnanya kuning. Gak terima gue bilang bodoh? Silahkan bunuh author.)

Gue yang dibikin speechless, hanya bisa diem membatu seakan ada semen yang ditumpahin dari atas kepala gue. Selama hari itu berlangsung, Ieyasu ngambek setengah mampus. Keiji, Motochika, Sasuke, Yukimura sampai Mitsunari yang pacarnya sendiri didiemin! Gimana Mitsunari gak marah? Otomatis setelah Ieyasu tetep diem di tempat, Mitsunari ngeluarin kemoceng dari dalem dompet dan ngegebukin Ieyasu sampe biru—berdarah malah iya, (Kayaknya gue harus lapor ke komnas ham atas kekerasan antar pacar). Ieyasu pun tambah ngambek. Astaga, ada apa dengan dunia ini?

Ketika bel tanda pulang sekolah berdering, serentak orang-orang pada berhamburan kayak semut dikorek poninya Mitsunari. Sedangkan Ieyasu masih pada posisi sebelumnya, mendem dibalik jaket. Gue sendiri bingung, apa gak pegel apa punggungnya? Gue takut pas dia bangun punggungnya patah, lalu mati, lalu Mitsunari menangis dan datang ke pelukan gue dan Yuki-chan mutusin gue. OALAH, IEYASUUU! JANGAN SAMPE PUNGGUNG LU PATAAH!

"Ieyasu, Ieyasuuu!"

Entah kenapa gue malah merasa jadi Mitsunari saat itu. Teriak teriak gak jelas udah kayak orang nagih utang, tapi keborgol dan gak bisa nonjok orang yang ditagih.

Hidup itu kejam, hidup itu sadis. Ooh! Terlalu sadis caraaamuu…

**/BG sound: Afghan – Sadis/**

Terkadang hidup itu kejam, terkadang hidup itu indah. Hidup itu bikin galau, jadi kalau gak galau, orang itu gak hidup. Galau itu maklum, kalau gila itu gak dimaklumin. Apa hubungannya? Tanyakan ada cacing yang cari makan.

Gue ngegoncang-goncangin badan Ieyasu, berharap dikasih jawaban. Tapi, Ieyasu masih terisak kayak abis nonton sinetron yang sama sekali gak sedih. Inilah sadisnya hidup, gue berusaha untuk dianggap, tapi sama sekali gak dianggap. Huweh, Ieyasu, lama-lama gue juga nangis nih.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Mitsunari masuk lagi dengan perasaan bete. Dia udah siap-siap golok entah nyolong darimana, berjalan kea rah gue, dan Ieyasu yang masih mewek. "Ieyasu, bangun gak! Lo minta gue penggal hah? Mau berakhir jadi kambing kurban lo?"

Ternyata bentakan Mitsunari plong di kepala dia. Dengan sergap, Ieyasu bangun dan langsung meluk gue dengan kenceng. Anjeeerrrr si eksotis meluk guee! Dan gue pingsan sesaat setelah merasakan sesuatu yang merah mengalir lancar dari idung gue.

Gue pingsan… Lama… Banget.

Ketika sadar, gue melihat kumpulan kupu-kupu yang berasal dari topinya Yo(shit)sugu dan bling bling cahaya entah darimana. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ada berbagai teriakan dari sana dan sini. Semuanya meneriakkan tiga patah kata yang sama.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IEYASU!"

Gue bangun dari tempat gue ngerem. Ieyasu masih nangis, disebelahnya ada Mitsunari yang dengan frustasi mencoba nenangin Ieyasu. Di sebelahnya lagi ada Magoichi yang megang tembakan, ngarahin ke arah kepala Motochika. (gue sweatdrop abis ngeliatnya. Gimana nggak? Gue selama ini nyimpen foro foto absurdnya Magoichi-sensei di hape. Kalo ampe ketauan, lu bisa bayangin gimana? Otak gue bakal menyembur dan kebodohan gue bakal terekspos semua)

Gue jalan ke arah mereka, dan tanpa sengaja gue denger Magoichi ngomong dengan nada mengancam.

"Ini semua salah lu, Motochika. Karena lu pinggang Ieyasu sakit. Karena lu dia nangis gak berenti-berenti. Siapa sih yang nyuruh lu 'ngegituin' dia?"

Ah… _Well, _jawsdrop gue mungkin lebih dari satu ton.

Dan dengan tidak mau *coret* terpaksa, gue denger percakapan mereka. Beginilah kalo gue tulis, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf karena tiada makhluk nobunaga yang tidak ganteng:

_Motochika: Bukan salah gueee!_

_Magoichi: Kenapa bukan! Jelas dia nangis karena lu terlalu keras pas ngituin dia? Masih komplen? Mitsunari sampe frustasi gara-gara semenya dijadiin uke sama lu! Apalagi? NOH LIAT, masamune udah jadi mayat hidup karena lu!_

Magoichi nunjuk gue.

Dan Motochika nge-smirk ke arah gue.

Dan gue ngerasa ada sebuah nuklir dijatohin ke gue.

_Motochika: Hoho, makasih, sensei. Gue rasa gue udah nemuin pengganti buat muasin gue._

Dan gue berakhir di kamar gue sendiri, dengan perasaan bersalah, dengan perasaan ngeri dan merinding.

Bersalah, karena gue udah mengkhianati Yuki-chan.

Ngeri karena Motochika udah ngorok dengan santai di belakang gue setelah melakukan yang nggak-nggak dengan tubuh ringkih gue. (Hiksu… Sekali lagi gue jadi uke…)

Merinding karena iler Ieyasu masih mengalir dengan deras kesini.

Gue punya kesimpulan sekarang untuk lebih berhati-hati dengan Motochika karena ia suka banget ngebuat seorang seme menjadi uke. Semoga Kojurou gak kena amuk dia juga. (Toh, Kojurou juga seme antara gue dan Sasuke…) Amin.

Ieyasu ulang tahun, gue bahagia denger itu. Tapi, kenapa bersamaan dengan ulang tahun dia harus terjadi hal yang tidak gue inginkaaan? Ini semua gara-gara Ieyasu yang gak berhasil muasin Motochika sehingga gue jadi sasarannya!

_IEYAASUU! IEYASUUU! IEEEYAAAASSUUUU!_

Besok besok akan ada pertempuran Sekigahara antara gue dan Ieyasu.


End file.
